


Die Nott-Perspektive

by empatheticmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticmuffins/pseuds/empatheticmuffins
Summary: Einige kurze Einblicke in Dracos und Hermines Beziehung aus der zynischen Sicht von Theodore Nott.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Die Nott-Perspektive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nott Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077958) by [bexchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexchan/pseuds/bexchan). 



Theos Mund stand offen, so als hätte man ihm den Kiefer gebrochen, und seine Augen waren zu schmalen, fassungslosen Schlitzen verengt. Er saß völlig still auf seinem Platz, das Kinn auf seine geballten Fäuste und die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt. Ihm gegenüber saß Draco, einer der zwei Menschen auf der Welt, denen er vertraute. Doch sein ältester Freund sah ihn nicht an. Stattdessen hielt er den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine zappelnden Finger, die in einem unruhigen, trägen Rhythmus auf den altertümlichen Tisch trommelten. Draußen krächzte einer der auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys heimischen Pfaue. Es hörte sich an wie eine schrille Sirene und das Geräusch ließ ihn blinzeln.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Theo und beugte sich nach vorn. „Könntest du das wiederholen? Nur damit ich weiß, dass ich keinen Schlaganfall habe oder so.“

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Theo“, erwiderte Draco und sah immer noch zu Boden.

„Du hast also tatsächlich Hermine Granger flachgelegt?“

Draco verdrehte seine grauen Augen. „Das waren nicht die Worte, die ich benutzt habe, Theo.“

„Oh, als ob es darauf verdammt noch mal ankommt“, schnaubte er sarkastisch. „Wie zum Teufel ist das überhaupt passiert? Ich meine, klar weiß ich, wie es passiert ist, aber wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass ihr miteinander gevögelt habt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt“, sagte Draco, seufzte und hob den Blick, um die Decke anzustarren. „Wir waren auf Arbeit. Sie hat mich genervt, ich habe sie genervt, und wir sind uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen–“

„Ich kann es mir praktisch vorstellen.“

„Hör auf damit.“

Theo grinste und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Weißt du, ich wusste, dass das passieren würde.“

Draco schnaubte. „Nein, wusstest du nicht.“

„Okay, gut, wusste ich nicht. Wie auch immer, erzähl weiter. Male es mir mit Worten.“

„Was? Glaubst du wirklich, ich beschreibe dir alles wie in einem beschissenen erotischen Roman?“

„Merlin, ich wünschte, das würdest du.“

„Nott.“  
  
Theo entfuhr ein Kichern. „Tut mir wirklich nicht leid, das ist einfach zu herrlich.“

„Na gut, Nott, verzieh dich. Raus aus meinem Haus und–“

„Okay, okay, es tut mir leid. Ich brauche keine schmierigen, verschwitzten Einzelheiten“, sagte er und grinste, als Draco unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte. „Also, ihr habt euch gegenseitig angepisst, ihr seid euch an die Gurgel gegangen und dann was?“

„Und dann habe ich ihr anscheinend meine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt.“

„Wow, du bist wirklich ein echter Romantiker. Und dann ist das ganze schmierige Zeug passiert?“  
  
Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ja.“

Theo hielt inne und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie war es?“

„Gut“, antwortete Draco, atmete schwer aus und verdrehte die Augen. „Es war verdammt großartig, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Ich wusste es!“, rief Theo aus. „Ich habe es verdammt noch mal gewusst! Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass die Streberinnen die Besten im Bett sind. Deshalb habe ich damals in Hogwarts immer die Ravenclaw-Mädchen umgarnt. Und, nicht dass es dich interessiert, aber es sind immer die netten, höflichen Jungs, die am besten zu vögeln sind. Deshalb habe ich nach dem Quidditch immer in den Hufflepuff-Umkleidekabinen rumgehangen–“

„Theo, du kommst vom Thema ab. Was zur Hölle soll ich denn jetzt machen?“

„Warum jammerst du darüber, als wäre das ein Problem? Du hattest doch guten Sex.“

„Ja, aber mit Granger“, sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt schon, Granger. Das Mädchen, das ich damals in Hogwarts wegen ihres Blutstatus beschimpft und erniedrigt habe.“

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, vor ungefähr zehn Jahren. Ihr arbeitet jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen. Offensichtlich ist sie darüber hinweg. Und komm mal wieder runter, so furchterregend warst du gar nicht. Du warst ziemlich dürr und blass, als wir jünger waren–“

„Theo, was soll der Scheiß?“

„Keine Sorge, jetzt bist du hinreißend. Genau wie Granger, nebenbei bemerkt. Willst du meinen Rat? Finde raus, ob es ihr genauso viel Spaß gemacht hat wie dir, und dann schau, ob sie es wieder tun will.“

***

Theo saß am Tisch, massierte sich den Nasenrücken und kniff die Augen wegen des grellen Sonnenlichts zusammen, das durch Dracos Küchenfenster fiel. Das Licht war so hell, dass es von den weißen Wänden und Schränken reflektiert wurde und den ganzen Raum mit einer intensiven Helligkeit erstrahlen ließ, wodurch seine Katerkopfschmerzen wie eine Trommel gegen seine Augenhöhlen hämmerten. Auf der anderen Seite der Küche kochte Draco Kaffee und schmierte Brötchen zum Frühstück, klapperte mit dem Besteck, knallte Schränke zu und machte mehr Lärm, als es Theo um acht Uhr morgens je für nötig gehalten hätte.

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Theo und starrte seinen Freund an. „Du hast gesagt, es sei ein Notfall.“

„Es ist ein Notfall“, sagte Draco.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ein Notfall wäre, wenn du dein ganzes Geld verloren hättest, von Auroren verhaftet worden wärst oder dir den Schwanz im Reißverschluss eingeklemmt hättest. Grangers Eltern kennenzulernen, ist kein verdammter Notfall.“

„Ich mach mir deswegen in die Hose, Theo.“

„Ich weigere mich, mich dafür zu interessieren, bis du mir einen Kaffee bringst. Und könntest du aufhören, verdammt noch mal so viel Lärm zu machen? Ich schwöre bei Salazars fragwürdiger Seele–“

„Sei still, Theo“, zischte Draco und reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee. „Granger schläft noch.“

„Euer Haus ist so groß wie ein kleines Königreich, ich bin sicher, das geht klar“, erwiderte er trocken und nahm einen langen Schluck vom dringend benötigten Koffein. „Moment, wohnt Granger jetzt hier? Sie war hier, als ich vor ein paar Tagen vorbeigeschaut habe.“

„Nein, sie verbringt nur die meisten Nächte hier.“

„Hat sie eine Zahnbürste und Klamotten hier?“

Draco zögerte und wandte den Blick ab. „Ja, aber nur, weil es so bequemer ist.“

„Manchmal bist du wirklich echt ahnungslos“, schimpfte Theo. „Du hast Glück, dass du gut aussiehst. Ist mein Schinkenbrötchen schon fertig?“

„In zwei Minuten. Also, was zur Hölle soll ich wegen Grangers Eltern machen?“

„Ich weiß es verdammt nochmal nicht. Machst du dir Sorgen, weil du Granger wirklich magst oder weil sie Muggel sind?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wegen beidem, schätze ich. Ich könnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, wenn sie mir gegenüber misstrauisch wären, so wie ich Granger in Hogwarts behandelt habe.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat ihnen gesagt, dass du jetzt nicht mehr so ein Arschloch bist. Nicht mehr ein so großes zumindest“, sagte Theo.

„Aber ich glaube, ich habe noch nie wirklich ein langes Gespräch mit einem Muggel geführt. Worüber soll ich mit ihnen reden?“

„Keine Ahnung, frag Granger.“

„Was soll er mich fragen?“

Als Hermine hereinkam, schauten beide Männer zur Küchentür. Sie fummelte mit den Händen in ihrem wilden Haar herum, das sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden hatte. Sie trug ihre Arbeitsumhang, lächelte die beiden freundlich an und nahm einen Schluck von Dracos Kaffee, bevor sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Doch Draco schien mehr zu wollen und fing ihre Lippen mit einem kurzen, aber innigen Kuss ein.

„Oh, um Merlins willen“, stöhnte Theo. „Müsst ihr so verliebt sein? Ich fühle mich schon krank genug.“

„Guten Morgen, Theo“, sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an. „Schlimme Nacht?“

„Ja, und dann hat mich dein Wichser von einem Freund um sieben Uhr morgens geweckt und gesagt, ich soll vorbeikommen. Weißt du, was du tun solltest? Hör auf, Sex mit ihm zu haben. Das könnte ihm eine Lektion erteilen.“

Hermine kicherte ein wenig, sie hatte sich längst an Theos derben Humor gewöhnt. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wie auch immer, was wolltest du mich fragen?“

„Nichts“, sagte Draco schnell. „Wir wollten nur–“

„Er ist nervös, weil er heute Abend deine Eltern kennenlernt“, unterbrach ihn Theo und ignorierte den wütenden Blick seines Freundes. „Er hat gesagt, er macht sich in die Hose.“

„Oh, Draco“, trällerte Hermine. „Das ist so süß und verständnisvoll von dir.“

Theo grinste. „Ich weiß, ist er nicht einfach goldig?“

„Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, nervös zu sein“, versicherte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht nervös“, verteidigte sich Draco und klang dabei nicht wirklich überzeugend. „Er erzählt nur Unsinn.“

„Du bist so ein beschissener Lügner“, sagte Theo.

„Das bist du wirklich“, stimmte Hermine zu. „Hör zu, alles wird gut. Du musst nur du selbst sein und sie werden dich genauso lieben wie ich. Ich muss für ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit und wir treffen uns dann später mit ihnen, aber versuch einfach, dich zu entspannen.“

Draco stieß einen aufgeregten Atemzug aus. „Ich bin entspannt!“

„Du wirkst aber nicht entspannt“, stichelte Theo.

„Verpiss dich, Theo!“

„Okay, dann lasse ich euch zwei Kinder mal allein“, sagte Hermine und grinste die beiden an, bevor sie Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Ich muss wirklich los. Wie gesagt, mach dir keine Sorgen und wir reden noch mal darüber, bevor wir sie zum Abendessen treffen. Wir sehen uns später!“

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer wütend, als Hermine sich umdrehte und die Küche verließ. Er wartete, bis er hörte, wie die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, bevor er Theo anblickte. „Manchmal kannst du wirklich ein Arschloch sein.“

„Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir gerade einen Gefallen getan habe“, erwiderte Theo. „Ich habe dich gerade liebenswert aussehen lassen. Gern geschehen. Und du bist ein noch größeres Arschloch.“

„Ich hätte wirklich Blaise fragen sollen, ob er herkommt, anstatt dich.“

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Also, wo zur Hölleist mein Brötchen?“

***

Im Herrenzimmer des Anwesens der Malfoys fummelte Theo zum wahrscheinlich zehnten Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten an seiner Krawatte und seinem Festumhang herum. Während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, runzelte er die Stirn und strich sich ein paar verirrte braune Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er verdrehte die Augen, als sie sich wieder aufrichteten und in alle Richtungen zeigten. Hinter ihm stürmte Draco in den Raum. Er trug ebenfalls einen Festumhang und hielt ein Glas Feuerwhiskey fest in seiner Hand. Seine Bewegungen wirkten nervös und unruhig.

„Oh, beruhige dich, Draco“, schimpfte Theo. „Kein Grund, so nervös zu sein–“

„Mein Vater wird nicht kommen“, sagte Draco knapp. „Er hat gesagt, er will nichts mit dieser Verschandelung des Namens Malfoy zu tun haben.“

„Merlin. Dein Vater ist wirklich ein riesiges Arschloch. Zum Glück hat dir deine Mutter das Anwesen überschrieben, als er nach Askaban musste. Sie kommt doch noch, oder?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Na, dann mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Dein Vater ist wohl kaum eine Stimmungskanone, oder? Im besten Fall ist er ein Jammerlappen.“

Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante und weckte damit Krummbein, der auf einem der Kissen vor sich hindöste. „Ich dachte nur, er hätte vielleicht... Du weißt schon.“

Theo seufzte schwer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Freund. „Hör mal, Kumpel, sehen wir der Wahrheit ins Auge. Dein Vater ist nicht mehr wirklich dein Vater, seit du sechzehn bist, und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem du angefangen hast, ein anständiger Kerl zu werden. Sieh dir all den guten Scheiß an, der dir in den letzten zehn Jahren ohne ihn passiert ist. Scheiß auf ihn, du brauchst ihn nicht.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“

„Ich habe verdammt noch mal auf jeden Fall recht. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du dich über seine Abwesenheit ärgerst. Das ist dein Hochzeitstag. Du solltest aus einem ganz anderen Grund unglücklich sein. Du weißt schon, wegen der metaphorischen tiefen Grube der Verzweiflung, wenn man auf ewig an eine Person gebunden ist. Für immer.“

Draco stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Über diesen Teil mache ich mir tatsächlich gar keine Gedanken.“

„Ich weiß, es ist ekelhaft“, stichelte Theo.

„Du bist ein furchtbarer Trauzeuge.“

„Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch in sich?“

„Weiß der Teufel“, sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trotzdem danke, dass du ein furchtbarer Trauzeuge bist.“

„Oh, werd‘ nicht sentimental. Du kannst später in deinen Ärmel flennen, wenn du Granger in ihrem Kleid siehst. Ich habe sie übrigens schon gesehen. Sie sieht scharf aus.“

„Natürlich tut sie das. Sie sieht immer scharf aus.“

Theo grinste und richtete seinen Blick auf Krummbein. „Aber ihre Katze ist verdammt hässlich.“

„Ich weiß. Und die freche Sau weiß ganz genau, dass sie nicht auf dem Bett liegen darf. Wie auch immer, ist deine Rede fertig?“

„Nein, ich werde einfach improvisieren. Ich denke, ich werde die Geschichte erzählen, wie du und Granger auf der Arbeit gevögelt habt. Ich weiß, dass dein alter Boss hier ist, und ich wette, er wird diese Geschichte lieben.“

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Theo...“


End file.
